


Nice to Meet You

by Saturn9



Series: Clandestine [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, boys kissing bc im predictable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn9/pseuds/Saturn9
Summary: Akira and Goro run into each other on the subway, late at night, where they share their first kiss.*Prequel of sorts to Clandestine, but may be read alone.





	Nice to Meet You

“It’s late to be riding the subway all alone.” 

Akira jumped, glancing up at the intruder standing in his subway car. He’d been so busy texting Ryuji that he hadn’t even noticed when the other boy had stepped on. 

Akira knew his face; probably everyone in the Shinjuku area did. Detective Akechi-- a high schooler who was so intuitive that he assisted the police in solving high-profile cases. Some people spoke of his intelligence, but the reputation that truly preceded him was of his charm. Akira had spoken to him a couple of times in passing, as they shared a stop on their morning commute, but they weren’t close. 

There was something distinctly off about Goro Akechi, and Akira couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Every time they talked, Akira wanted to dig a little deeper into his curiosity.

“Coming home from your part-time job?” Akechi asked, and Akira nodded dumbly. “Me too.” 

An uncomfortable silence settled in the cabin, the only sound the mechanical whirring of the subway. Akira had spent the evening arranging flowers, and here Akechi was acting like his night solving crime was the same type of thing. For some reason, it bugged him. 

“Must be a nice gig,” Akira commented. 

“It serves its purpose.” The polite smile that accompanied the statement felt ice cold, and it made Akira’s skin crawl. There was something sharp under it; looking up at where the other boy stood, Akira felt his breath catch in his throat. Every time he caught a glimpse of that secret hardness, he lost all semblance of reason. 

So Akira decided to keep saying stupid things just to see where it led. 

“I bet all the other detectives feel really good about having a high schooler showing them up.” 

At that, Akechi actually flinched, the smile sliding off his face. He had only managed to open his mouth before Akira continued picking at the scab. 

“Not that the justice system ever really does anything besides waste time.” 

“And are you speaking from experience, Kurusu?” 

There it was. The polite smile was gone, replaced with a frown and furrowed brows; Akechi’s tone for once was sharp and pointed. All at once, Akira’s cheeks felt hot, and he didn’t think it was because Akechi was dredging up his checkered past. 

The boy had always been attractive, but when he snapped… Akira sure did love getting himself in trouble. 

“Are you taking an interest in my case, Detective?” 

“As far as I’m aware, your case has been resolved. Exactly how many crimes have you committed?”

“None,” Akira lied, grinning. 

That seemed to fluster Akechi even more than when Akira had insulted his sense of justice. “You are literally a convicted criminal,” the detective sputtered. It was an oversimplification of the facts, but that was neither here nor there. The irritable flush spreading across Akechi’s face was way more interesting, Akira thought absently.

“You’re cute when you’re mad.” 

Akechi’s flush deepened, spreading scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears. “Who do you think you are, talking down to me like--” 

Akira couldn’t help it; self-control really never had been his strong suit. He stood up, grabbed Akechi’s collar, and kissed him hard. White-hot butterflies stirred in Akira’s stomach as, unexpectedly, Akechi grasped at his elbows. The detective met his lips full-force in a kiss that just might bruise. 

Oh. Maybe the feelings weren’t as one-sided as Akira had thought. 

Tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Akechi’s neck, Akira deepened the kiss. The taste of Akechi on his tongue was saccharine, intermingled with something sharp that he couldn’t place. A growing heat curled in his belly as Akechi tugged him closer, their bodies pressed chest-to-chest. Akira hadn’t wanted someone like this since-- well, there had been one or two classmates before he moved, but this? This was different. The way he felt around Akechi was dangerous and raw, need and want made whole, all thanks to one confusing puzzle of a person bundled in a very pretty package and tied with a bow. 

There was a voice in the back of Akira’s head that said, in no uncertain terms, Run. But luckily for Akechi, Akira didn’t listen to that voice very often.

It was Akira’s luck that the subway would come to a crawl, and the ding of his stop pulled him from the kiss. 

“I’ll see you, Detective Akechi,” he breathed. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and stepped off. 

“Goro.” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s Goro, to the boy who kissed me.” 

Akira grinned, taking a step back from the train. As the doors began to close, he couldn’t help but have the last word. 

“I look forward to meeting Goro again, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm motherfucking incorrigible.


End file.
